Caught!
by Dokuhan
Summary: Noah/Cody PWP. At Playa des Losers, Noah catches Cody in quite the awkward situation. Whatever shall happen?


**Title: **Caught!

**Rating: **R

**Fandom: **Total Drama Island

**Pairing: **Noah/Cody

**Warnings: **Slash, masturbation, hand job, oral, finger, PWP

**Summary: **Noah catches Cody in quite the awkward situation, what ever shall happen?

**Notes: **Dasari is the last name a friend and I have given Noah. Just a little heads up. And please forgive my atrocious grammar, my normal beta does not like Slash-smut so I had to self edit.

* * *

Noah wasn't sure what had driven him to walk towards Cody's room that day. He had probably been fed up with Izzy's insanity or Eva's anger issues, but he wanted to talk to one of his _sane _friends. Maybe it had just been a fluke. Or maybe, just maybe, he had been slightly worried about the other boy.

It had been around one in the afternoon when he walked over the door. Even though Cody had always been an early riser he had yet to leave his room that day, something Noah found very strange. So, for curiosity's sake, he decided to go check up on the other boy. Just as he was about to knock on the door, the genius could hear soft moaning and grunting noises coming from the other side.

_Ah, _Noah thought, _so that's what he's up to. _He was about to turn around and leave when he heard another small mewl join the symphony of noises.

"N…Noah!"

Noah smirked as he heard this. So Cody was fantasizing about him, eh? He could work with this. Turning the door knob he was satisfied with the click of it opening, leave it to Cody to leave his door unlocked.

* * *

Cody couldn't help but feel dirty about all of this. He was supposed to like Gwen, hell he was supposed to like girls in general. Yet here he was, lying on his bed stark naked and pleasuring himself with thoughts about another boy.

The brunette didn't really like this feeling of confusion he had. He barely even knew Noah, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. Wishing that it wasn't his own hand running up and down his erection, but Noah's instead. Or imagining he wasn't merely sucking on one of his fingers but instead it was actually the tan teen's hard, throbbing cock instead. It was so dirty and by the sound of his moaning Cody knew he was enjoying it far too much.

He felt his lips quiver as he mewled out "N…Noah!"

In what seemed like a second he heard the door to his room open up and Noah was looking down at him, a smirk plastered across his face. Poor Cody felt like a kid caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Cody's face turned completely red as he started to stutter. "Noah! Um this…this isn't what it looks like! I was just…" Cody didn't know what he could say about the situation. Luckily he didn't have to worry because his train of thought was interrupted by Noah kicking off his shoes and crawling on top of him, soon straddling his hips. He tried to continue speaking, but found his lips attached to Noah's.

Feeling the other boy's hands move from their previous positions to around his neck, Noah opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue on Cody's lower lip. The other mouth opened and Noah slid his tongue in, battling for dominance with Cody's. After what seemed like forever the two parted, lightly panting and looking into each other's eyes. As soon as they caught their breath, their lips locked back together.

One of Noah's hands moved up from the bed and rested lightly on Cody's shoulder before trailing down his chest and lightly rubbing his erect nipple. Cody moaned into the kiss, lightly grabbing onto Noah's sweater vest. Noah lightly broke the kiss, smirking a little before letting their lips brush against each other as he moved down to Cody's neck. As his other hand left the bed to tend to Cody's neglected nipple, the tanner teen began kissing and licking the smaller boy's neck, occasionally leaving small bites.

"Noah…" Cody managed to whine out, now gripping onto Noah's sweater vest, begging to feel his skin.

But of course, Noah wasn't going to let Cody have that satisfaction. This was far too much fun for him to just give into the other boy. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, Noah began to lick at Cody's right nipple, savoring the boy's throaty moans.

"Noah! Please!" Cody whimpered out, sounding much more desperate as he clung to Noah. His hips moved slightly as his legs squirmed, wanting to move his hand lower to solve his other problem.

Noah smirked up at him, knowing full well he was teasing the other boy. "Well why didn't you say so?" His right hand trailed down Cody's chest and stomach, soon finding his leg and circling the inside of his thigh. At the same time Noah moved back to kissing and sucking on Cody's neck, his left hand moving from the boy's chest to encircle his waist.

The pale brunette released a loud moan at the feeling. He couldn't believe this was happening, he had to be dreaming. Sure Cody had known Noah was gay, hell everyone on the island did, but he had thought he would have been more interested in someone like Justin or Duncan instead of him. To think that Noah was on top of _him _was almost unrealistic and Cody was sure he would wake up at any minute. Now if only Noah would just take off his own clothes.

Suddenly Cody gasped as he felt Noah's hand brush against his member. Hearing this, Noah smirked against the boy's neck as he began to slowly move his hand up and down. Cody shivered and moaned underneath him, burying his own face in Noah's neck and lightly kissing it while doing so. Noah's thumb began to encircle Cody's tip and his arm tightened around the boy's waist.

Cody buried his fingers in Noah's dark brown hair before whispering hotly "I need you."

Noah lightly hummed as he untangled himself from Cody's arms and his own arm from Cody's waist. Placing a small kiss on his lips then his chin, Noah began to bite and kiss down Cody's skinny body until he gave his shaft a lick. Cody gave a loud moan as his hips trembled before bringing his hand to his mouth, lightly nibbling on his fingers and trying to stifle his moans. His other hand buried itself in Noah's hair as the other teen started lightly sucking on his head. "Oh, God! Noah!"

Noah lightly laughed to himself as he slid his mouth further down Cody's member. His teeth brushed lightly against the sensitive skin as his tongue continued to circle the tip. His ex-boyfriend had said Noah gave amazing blowjobs, pretty pleasing to know that he wasn't just saying that. Then again, Dasari's were known for being tigers in the bedroom.

Cody kept his fingers running though Noah's hair as he continued moaning. Who knew pleasure like this existed? He wasn't sure if it was _what_ Noah was doing to him or if it was because _Noah_ was doing it, but it felt so amazing. His eyes became glazed over and half lidded while Noah's hand took a hold of his balls and began lightly kneading them. "N-Noah…" he moaned out.

Suddenly Noah stopped everything he was doing. Cody sat up a little to look at him, wondering if he had said something to make him cease his actions. Noah looked into Cody's flushed face and smirked at him, before bringing up his own hand and sucking on two of his fingers. Leaning back over the boy, Noah slid one of his fingers inside Cody.

Cody's blue-green eyes widened in shock. "Noah! What are you-?"

Noah shushed him as he slid in his second finger, causing to Cody to yelp out in pain. Noah kissed his stomach as he slid the fingers up the rest of the passage way, looking for the teen's prostate.

Cody meanwhile was slightly frightened. What the hell was Noah doing to him? Why did it hurt so much? He was about to plead with Noah to stop when all of the sudden he felt an intense wave of pleasure throughout his lower half. His back arched harshly as he screamed out in pleasure.

Seeing this, Noah wrapped his mouth and tongue back around Cody's pulsating length. Soon the boy was like putty in his hands and gripping at his hair once again.

"N-No-Noah-ah!" Cody barely managed to stutter out his name. "I'm…I'm gonna c-c-" Suddenly Cody released himself in Noah's mouth with a final, prolonged moan.

Noah made almost no fuss as he swallowed, moaning a little as he did so. He withdrew his fingers and crawled back over the boy before placing a kiss on his lips, noticing Cody blushing at the unfamiliar taste. "There…" Noah said, lightly kissing him again before finishing "wasn't that better than doing it by yourself?"

Cody leaned back up and kissed Noah again. "What makes you think we're finished?"

Noah smirked and sat up, still straddling Cody's hips and taking off his sweater vest then tossing it to the floor. "How foolish of me." He said, unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

And then they had sex =D All day and night! Poor Cody couldn't sit down for the next couple of days and nobody knew why.

Thus, dear readers, is my Nody PWP! Please leave some feedback?


End file.
